


SessKag 90 Prompts

by Kyrie_Cindy



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Modern Setting, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Quote, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, alternative universe, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrie_Cindy/pseuds/Kyrie_Cindy
Summary: Writing short or long stories about my favourite couple! This isn’t a request collection, I’m following a series of prompts and quotes that a user posted on tumblr to improve my writing and guilty pleasure for my favorite ship.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 2





	SessKag 90 Prompts

Hello there! My name is Kyrie and I'm planning to post either drabble or full-on stories on a certain prompt or quote. There are 90 prompts and stories and I will post once every few days. I am not promising a scheduling system for posting since most weekdays I'm completely busy with school work and making sure I'm passing with google at my side.

[Here’s the post.](https://samanthasmileys.tumblr.com/post/170396033844/collection-of-prompts)

##  **QUOTE PROMPTS:**

  1. ❝You can’t please everyone. People are going to hurt, people are going to shout, no matter what you say or do. That’s just how it is.❞
  2. ❝Should I… God, no, I don’t want to think about that again.❞
  3. ❝Why am I letting them have this power over me?❞
  4. ❝Are you even listening to me?❞
  5. ❝Where are your pants?❞
  6. ❝Please refrain from shooting her, we need her for later.❞
  7. ❝You know, I would help, but making fun of you is so much more satisfying.❞
  8. ❝Put me down.❞
  9. ❝How much did someone pay you to wear that?❞
  10. ❝You know “give me a warning” means let me know BEFORE they come in here.❞
  11. ❝Stop filming me, moron.❞
  12. ❝I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not.❞
  13. ❝I may have mildly panicked.❞
  14. ❝I am very, very bad under pressure.❞
  15. ❝Shut up, it’s fine, just chill, we’re fine, I’m fine, everything is cool, everything is good! We’re chill, nothing is happening and I am not freaking out, not at all, we’re FINE.❞
  16. ❝Now, not to be forward, but I love you.❞
  17. ❝I’m 72 different flavors of done with you.❞
  18. ❝You make me (happy/smile/…).❞
  19. ❝It’s four o'clock, don’t you think you should fuck off.❞
  20. ❝I remain confused.❞
  21. ❝Can someone shoot him?❞
  22. ❝At the moment, it seemed like a good idea, obviously, it was not.❞
  23. ❝Well, that was unsettling.❞
  24. ❝I am way to sober for this.❞
  25. ❝That’s disgusting. You’re lucky you’re cute.❞
  26. ❝I think I’m having a feeling. How do I make it stop?❞
  27. ❝Don’t mind me, I’ll just be in the corner having another existential crisis.❞
  28. ❝Can you please go be stupid somewhere that’s away from me?❞
  29. ❝Nope. I can’t go to hell. Satan still has a restraining order against me.❞
  30. ❝I’m in love with you.❞
  31. ❝Shut up and kiss me.❞
  32. ❝Can I kiss you?❞
  33. ❝I missed you so much.❞
  34. ❝Please marry me.❞
  35. ❝Because I love you!❞
  36. ❝I can’t stay away from you.❞
  37. ❝I’ve been waiting all my life for you.❞
  38. ❝I’m better when I’m with you.❞
  39. ❝Just because I don’t show or say that it hurt, doesn’t mean I don’t have any feelings.❞
  40. ❝You have already broken down my walls, and you had to break my heart.❞
  41. ❝You’re cute when you’re worried.❞
  42. ❝You’re really hot, it’s a shame you have that personality.❞
  43. ❝Well, this is awkward…❞
  44. ❝God, just ask (her/him) already.❞
  45. ❝You did what?❞
  46. ❝Pfft, I’m not jealous.❞
  47. ❝I’m a big girl, I can handle myself.❞
  48. ❝I’m way out of my league.❞
  49. ❝Make me.❞
  50. ❝Fuck, I think I caught feelings.❞
  51. ❝Did I say that out loud?❞
  52. ❝Can you guys just fuck already?❞
  53. ❝Isn’t this supposed to be part where we kiss?❞
  54. ❝Is that my (shirt/jacket/…)?❞
  55. ❝Did they hurt you?❞
  56. ❝I never want to get that close to a heart attack ever again.❞
  57. ❝Put that thing down, we haven’t even started the job yet and you’re already about to shoot somebody.❞
  58. ❝I know we already broke, like, eight laws, but I think we should draw the line at kidnapping.❞
  59. ❝Gummy bears are not a full meal.❞
  60. ❝I heard you almost got murdered again, you alright?❞
  61. ❝If I ended up strangling you to death one day and show a jury every pun you’ve ever told me, they wouldn’t convict me.❞
  62. ❝Look, I love you and all, but I’m not getting arrested for you.❞
  63. ❝I love you from the bottom of my heart, but I don’t trust your cooking. Stay out of my kitchen.❞
  64. ❝I don’t care if you panic, just panic quietly.❞
  65. ❝Dante must have missed a level or two somewhere because _this_ is hell.❞
  66. ❝Touch my bookshelf again and die.❞
  67. ❝I like you a lot. I just thought you should know.❞



##  **DIALOGUE PROMPTS:**

  1. ❝Fancy seeing you here.❞ ❝I work here.❞
  2. ❝Right now, I don’t know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge.❞ ❝Can I pick?❞
  3. ❝You know what they say, panicking burns a shit-ton of calories.❞ ❝Who even says that?❞ ❝Me. Just now.❞
  4. ❝Is that blood?❞ ❝No?❞ ❝That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question.❞
  5. ❝Hold on, you died.❞ ❝Yeah, well it didn’t stick.❞
  6. ❝Why do you keep risking your life? To prove a point?❞ ❝Yes.❞
  7. ❝Did you just… agree with me?❞ ❝Oh, I wish I could take-❞ ❝Nope! You said it! No take-backs!❞
  8. ❝Are you SURE I can’t punch him in the face?❞ ❝Yes.❞ ❝What if I break his nose a little?❞
  9. ❝It’s a long story.❞ ❝You conned me into thinking you were dead for months. I have time.❞
  10. ❝I don’t give a damn.❞ ❝You give so many damns they’re visible from SPACE❞
  11. ❝I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you.❞ ❝And I’m trying to subtly avoid it.❞
  12. ❝Unless I screw this up again, I’m going to marry you.❞ ❝Well, you better not mess this up.❞
  13. ❝Take my hand.❞ ❝Why?❞ ❝I’m trying to ask you to marry me, so take my damn hand!❞
  14. ❝You’re a psychopath.❞ ❝I prefer creativity.❞
  15. ❝She’s my best friend. That hasn’t changed.❞ ❝It’s clear your feelings for her had.❞
  16. ❝How do we keep getting into these situations?❞ ❝Years of friendship and I still don’t know.❞
  17. ❝You gotta stop doing that.❞ ❝What?❞ ❝Saying thongs that make me wanna kiss you.❞
  18. ❝I hate you.❞ ❝Why? I’m lovely!❞
  19. ❝You love her, don’t you?❞ ❝Was it that obvious?❞
  20. ❝Why me?❞ ❝Because you saw me when I was invisible.❞
  21. ❝Last time you did this you punched him in the face.❞ ❝Look. He deserved it.❞
  22. ❝I’m surprised you haven’t killed him yet.❞ ❝I keep trying but nobody lets me get very far.❞
  23. ❝"Ehhh" is not an acceptable answer.❞ ❝Yes, it is.❞ ❝Not when my question was, “Is this going to explode?"❞



**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts, comments, and death threats!


End file.
